powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Boar Physiology
Power to use the abilities of pigs. Variation of Mammalian Physiology and Ungulate Physiology. Also Called * Boar Body/Form/Mimicry * Pig Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Suidae Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Swine Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into suidae: domestic and wild pigs and boars. Note that most pigs are remarkably creative and hardy, and their fighting abilities should never be underestimated. This holds true for domestic pigs as well. Applications * Charge! * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Smell * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Expanded View * Hoof Protrusion * Tusk Protrusion Variations * Babirusa Physiology * Giant forest hog Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Feral Mind * Sus Physiology (domestic pig, wild boar, etc.): Enhanced Intelligence ** Domestic pig Physiology: Escape Artistry ** Wild boar Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Feral Mind, Environmental Adaptation * Warthog Physiology: Desert Adaptation, Burrowing, Enhanced Speed Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Mammal Manipulation *Mammal Transmutation *Mammalian Physiology **Ungulate Physiology Pigs are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Mobile Invulnerability, Matter Ingestion, Invulnerability, Greed Embodiment, Gluttony Embodiment, Dirtiness Empowerment, Filth Manipulation Known Users See Also: Full-Boar Action, Gluttonous Pig and Messy Pig. Anime/Manga Comics Gallery Char_17485.jpg|Brisbane (Aladdin: The Animated Series), an anthropomorphic warthog from the Animal Kingdom. Pane_the_Boar.png|Pane the Boar, (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) a mobian boar. 174px-Councilor_Hamlin.jpg|Hamlin Pig, (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) a mobian pig. Barnyard_Movie_Pig.jpg|Pig (Barnyard) Pigman_5816.jpg|Uncle Pey'j (Beyond Good And Evil) Tesra Verruga.png|Tesra Lindocruz, (Bleach) in his released form, Verruga. Mitsuko Bloody Roar.jpg|Mitsuko (Bloody Roar) Runt_Of_The_Litter.jpg|Runt of the Litter, (Chicken Little) an anthropomorphic pig. WizpigDS.PNG|Wizpig (Diddy Kong Racing), a gigantic alien pig. Jakers.png|Piggley Winks (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks), an anthropomorphic pig. TaotieBianZao1.jpg|Taotie and Bian Zao, (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) anthropomorphic warthogs. Bao.png|Bao, Tsao and Lao, (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomenes) anthropomorphic pigs. Wing_the_Warthog.png|Wing (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) Wong_the_Warthog.png|Wong (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny) OoT_Ganon.png|Ganon's (The Legend of Zelda) dark form is that of a giant boar. Midbus.png|Midbus, (Mario & Luigi: Bower's Inside Story) a Pig/Armadillo-like creature Mrs._Warthog.png|Mrs. Warthog (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Pigma.jpg|Pigma Dengar, (Star Fox) an anthropomorphic pig. File:Warthogs_(TaleSpin).png|Ivanod Spigot, Sergeant Dunder and other anthropomorphic warthogs (TaleSpin) Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) profile.png|Bebop, (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) a human who was mutated into an anthropomorphic warthog. Kojima.1.jpg|Kojima, (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) an anthropomorphic boar. Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa (Timon and Pumbaa) 889923-ino.jpg|Zato-Ino, (Usagi Yojimbo) an anthropomorphic pig. 889949-gunichi.jpg|Gunichi, (Usagi Yojimbo) an anthropomorphic warthog. Dragon Pig.jpeg|Dragon Pig (Wakfu) is a monstrous pig of formidable strength. Quilboar_Art_Blizzard_Samwise.jpg|Quilboar (Warcraft) Piglet.png|Piglet, (Winnie the Pooh) an anthropomorphic pig. Mystic_springs_oasis5.png|Anthropomorphic pigs (Zootopia) Meatsweats_Profile_Pic.png|Meat Sweats (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was a celebrity chef who was mutated into a pig. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries